Bittersweet Reunions
by patty cake rocks
Summary: It's two days before Christmas and Nate has a client set up. Nate notices he looks similar to someone, but can't place who. During the brief he realizes who. Parker and Eliot's joint past is revealed unintentionally, and reunions, after so many years being alone, are to be happening to the hitter and thief. Parker/Eliot Christmas!Reunions!Presents!


Nate and Sophie were down in McRory's waiting for their next client. They had gotten a call a few days from a man claiming he needed help. His brother, a solider had died years ago under suspicious circumstances. He had hired a private investigator to help him out, because he for one knew that his brother was not dead. They had nothing of his brother's belongings that he took with when he was deployed. Since hiring the private detective did no help, he decided to take things into his own hands.

"Ah so you must be Mr. Ford, and Ms. Devereaux," a man in his mid-thirties sat in the seat, opposite of the two conmen. They nodded their heads and smiled. Nate set down his drink and looked at the man. He seemed familiar in a way.

"Hello Mr. Kane," Nate smiled warmly and glanced at back at his drink.

"Call me Lindsey. Mr. Kane was my Daddy," Lindsey chuckled bitterly.

"Would you like anything to drink Lindsey?" Sophie offered. Lindsey shrugged.

"Water's fine. Thank you." Sophie nodded and went to behind the bar, and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge in the back.

"So what exactly do you want us to do Lindsey?" Lindsey sighed and looked at Nate and Sophie.

"The government, they sent two soldiers to my house. They told me the news that my brother was dead. Normally when a soldier is fallen, they bring whatever belongings they had to the family of the fallen, and the body for a proper burial. They didn't do that. They claimed he died under suspicious circumstances, which I know is a lie. I just want his things back, the last of the things that I have left of him." Nate looked at Sophie with a knowing look.

"What was his name? How old was he?" Lindsey fiddled with the bottle of water in his hands.

"Christian. Everyone called him Chris though. Well, more so Beth… They were best friends. 'Cept when Beth was ten, child services took her away. She sometimes appeared at random during our high school years though. Chris, the fun loving brother I knew disappeared. He was more closed off and outcast. When she came back though, he would be more like the brother I knew before. She was a good friend of mine too. Well, this happened a long time ago….. This happened nearly 12 years ago. I mean Chris being 'dead' an' stuff. I know he's not dead, I just….." Lindsey took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"He can't be dead. It's not possible…" Nate looked at Sophie who nodded her head.

"Well then Mr. Kane. I believe my crew and I can help you with this." Nate smiled, stood up, and left. Sophie followed him upstairs into the apartment to be greeted by Eliot, Hardison, and Parker sitting on the couch watching a football game.

"Damnit! They keep droppin' the damn ball!" Eliot hollered, glaring at the screen. Hardison was whooping, and Parker was sitting between the two watching them amused.

"Alright, if everyone is done yelling, we have a new client." Eliot and Hardison groaned and leaned back into the couch.

"What's it this time?" Eliot questioned.

"A client, he wants his deceased brother's belongings. The army told him that he died under suspicious circumstances, not being able to return anything to him…" Eliot stiffened slightly and looked back at Nate with a hardened look in his eyes.

"He says he just wants to know if his brother is dead or alive, this happened 12 years ago." Parker glanced at Eliot with a scared look in her eye.

"What's their name?" Hardison pulled up a program, waiting for Nate to give him the information.

"Christian Kane," Eliot and Parker froze in their spots. Nate noticed their sudden change in their demeanor.

"Would you guys like to tell us something?" Eliot stared at the screen as Hardison pulled up the information, on the 'dead' solider.

"Army Private Christian Kane….. Grew up in Oklahoma, best friend was Beth Reis, never saw her again after child services took her away on suspicious circumstances with her foster parents." Parker froze from what she was doing and looked at Eliot worried. Hardison pulled up a picture of the two. A teen version of Eliot and Parker, either around sixteen or seventeen, hugging each other tightly, and smiling for the camera appeared. Eliot growled and muttered something under his breath. Sophie gasped and then pointed to Parker and Eliot.

"They look just like you….." Hardison looked at the screen, then back to the thief and hitter. Then back to the screen, mouth agape.

"Nate, you think this client is still here?" Nate shrugged. Eliot and Parker rushed out of the apartment and down to the bar. Eliot looked around the bar hurriedly and Parker ran up to Cora.

"Cora, did Nate and Soph's client just leave? Where did they go?" Cora pointed towards the outside of the bar, towards the left.

"Eliot! Over here," Parker rushed out the bar, Eliot right on her heels. They noticed a familiar looking person a block or two ahead of them. They rushed past a lot of passerby's, and finally caught up to the man.

"Lindsey! Wait up!" Lindsey stopped in his tracks, and swiveled around, arms help up in defense. He dropped his arms as he stopped in confusion.

"Beth? Is that you?" Parker froze, but nodded slightly.

"Lindsey…." Lindsey went forward and hugged her tightly, whose eyes bugged out. She patted him awkwardly on his back and he let go of her.

"Beth?" He exclaimed softly. Parker shook her head.

"I don't go by Beth anymore, I go by Parker now. Only family can call me Beth, so you are still the exception." Lindsey nodded his head. He looked at the man behind her and froze. He gawked at Eliot before looking back at Parker.

"How i-" Lindsey pointed at Eliot with a look of disbelief on his face.

"B..b..but you're suppose to be dead! They told me you were dead! This isn't real.." Lindsey grabbed his hair and ran his hands through it.

"I just went to two people, with this company, Leverage Associates. They said that they would help me get the belongings from you back. But this?" Eliot sighed.

"Me an' Beth work for 'em. And I go by Eliot now. Chris is for family only…" Lindsey nodded his head.

"I need somewhere to sit, this can't be happening. It's impossible," Eliot and Parker led Lindsey back to the bar, and into the apartment. When he opened the door, it revealed a very irritated looking Mastermind and Grifter.

"What the hell Eliot, Parker. This seems like a good time to explain yourselves." Eliot narrowed his eyes at Nate.

"Nate leave him alone. We need to discuss something, but this has nothing to do with the team. I'm leaving to my place, you coming boys?" Parker questioned. Lindsey and Eliot nodded their heads. Eliot grabbed his leather coat from off the couch and followed Parker and Lindsey out the door, and down towards the back of the bar, to the alleyway. Eliot's black and orange Camaro was sitting back there and Parker tossed the keys to Eliot. As soon as everyone was in, Eliot sped off towards his and Parker's apartment in the middle of the city.

* * *

Lindsey sat on Eliot's couch with a glare on his face.

"Want anything Linds?" Parker went to fetch a glass of water for him when she saw him nod his head. He looked at Eliot with a thoughtful look. As soon as He got the glass, he took a sip then set it down and looked at Eliot and Parker.

"Explain. Now." Lindsey said softly, leaning backwards.

"After I finished my first tour, a high government official, or so I thought he was then, he wanted me to a job for him… There was a thief, who snuck in and stole some very important and classified documents…."

"_Ah. So you're the infamous Chris Kane," Chris shrugged._

"_I have a job for you…A thief, one who we can't catch, keeps stealing military personal, war secrets… I want you to catch her, and bring her back to me… She goes by the name of Parker…" A red folder was tossed over, which Chris caught effortlessly and he flicked it open. He knew Beth was a thief, but this big? He saw the picture of her, a not so recent one at that, and grinned at him._

"_Any leads?" _

"_She supposedly to be in Myanmar in two days. That's what I've heard coming around lately. We can send you out tomorrow, saying there is a business call that you have to do with some foreigners." Chris nodded his head and took his leave. _

_~~~ In Myanmar~~~_

_Chris had just finished getting into the capital building, when he saw a flash of black and blond in the shadows. He noticed four security guys walking in the direction that Beth walked off to and grinned. He waited as they passed by, and snuck up behind them, taking them out. They managed to get a few blows in, but other than that, Chris was fine. Chris snuck around the corner just as Beth snuck into the closest door on the left. He glanced both ways before sneaking in. _

"_Who's there?" Beth froze and turned around. Chris froze, shocked and turned around at the door, a security guard standing in the doorway with a flashlight. _

"_Damnit," Chris groaned in frustration and knocked the guard out before turning to Beth._

"_Parker," Chris smirked. Beth narrowed her eyes and glared at Chris._

"_It's Beth. You of all people should know that Chris." Beth sighed dramatically before stuffing a folder in her knapsack and slamming the safe shut._

"_What are you doing here?" Chris shrugged. _

"_I'm supposed to retrieve you apparently; my boss is offering me some good money. Funny thing though," Chris chuckled as Beth wacked him in the arm._

"_Wanna get a drink?" _

"_Sure. Need to catch up anyways," _

"After that, I started doing more retrievals, thanks to Parker I guess," Eliot started chuckling bitterly before taking a swig from his beer.

"After I started doing more retrievals, my boss you could say, said that it wasn't safe for me so he decided to fake my death." Lindsey sat up and crossed his arms.

"You never metioned this to anyone why…?"

"He said that if I kept in contact with my family…. They would be targets. They would know if I did. I tried to once. I sent a letter, but a few days later it arrived back at the station."

"That day, I guess Chris really did die. I started doing more things, and I ended up getting a rep. I decided to go by Spencer. Eliot Spencer. Retrieval specialist extraordinaire, and killer. Nothing to do with my former life." Eliot sighed heavily. Parker sat down beside Eliot and crossed her legs.

"I see him sometimes though…" Parker said softly.

"Who Darlin'?" Parker laughed bitterly before grabbing Eliot's drink and taking a swig from it.

"The boy I fell in love with as a kid, I see Chris sometimes. Just like how you see the Beth in me. We did bad things, we lost ourselves, but we are eventually finding ourselves again right?" Eliot scowled, but nodded his head.

"Ya know when I told Mama the news; she nearly had a heart attack. Nothing's been the same since Chris… Especially with Ash an' Trish; they had nightmares for months…" Eliot frowned and paused before looking at Lindsey.

"Uhh….. what would they do if they found out I'm coming home then?" Lindsey chuckled.

"First they would be shocked as hell, an' be happy that you're there, then they're probably gonna end up tryin' to kill ya since you never wrote or anything. Plus the girls will love seeing Parker again. They haven't seen her in year's especially after that….. incident…" Lindsey frowned slightly.

"Hm." Eliot smirked and walked into his bedroom. He came out a few minutes later with two duffel bags.

"Lindsey did you fly or drive here?"

"Drove why? Oh….. no…. No…. no… After all these years man?" Eliot nodded and tossed a duffel bag to Parker, who was grinning widely.

"Yea, they'll love it. I think. It'll be a great Christmas present though." Lindsey shrugged.

"Whatever man. I ain't lettin' em know. You gotta do that yourself, I ain't helpin' you," Lindsey scowled and crossed is arms.

* * *

"Hi Mom," Lindsey started into the phone.

"I'll be back sooner than I expected. It turns out that I found just what I needed. Oh and tell the girls that I said Hi. Oh and I just saw Beth again. Plus we have a surprise for y'all" On the other line of the phone, a chocking sound could be heard.

"Love you Mom, tell them I'll be there tomorrow. I'll talk to you later tonight. I love you, Bye," Lindsey scowled and tossed his phone to Eliot.

"Hey Man," Eliot said into the phone.

"Woah, wait a damn minute. Me and Parker are fine. No. Don't you even dare try to track us you ass, Oh really. Stop what you're doing right now. Yea that. Me and Parker won't be back for a few days. Yea don't. Plus we ain't flying so you can't check that either. Tell Nate and Sophie we'll explain later. Yea…. yea, whatever man. I'll call ya later." Eliot groaned in frustration and leaned back in the passenger seat.

"Hardison's gonna try an' track us. Take the simcard and battery out Lindsey, that's how he won't be able to track it. You do the same for you phone to Parker." All three of them took the simcards and battery out of their phones, and put them safely in their pockets for safe keeping.

* * *

The trio arrived in North Carolina in record time. They all took turns driving for the 12 hour trip. It was late on Christmas Eve the night they arrived. The lights were on, shining through the dark and hints of snow coming. Eliot smiled slightly at the thought of a white Christmas.

"Lindsey!" Two young women came running out towards the car. Eliot put his hood on, and zipped his jacket up to conceal who he was. Parker and Eliot got out of the car, and followed Lindsey inside.

"Everything looks the same," Eliot murmured softly, pulling Parker closer to his body.

"Lindsey, how did the trip go?" Lindsey grinned and took of his jacket.

"It went great. But…I guess I left you hanging on the phone. Sorry 'bout that," Lindsey rubbed his head sheepishly. Cathy turned her head to Lindsey's other side and looked over the two quiet people.

"Hi Cathy," Parker greeted quietly. Ashley and Trisha ran forward and enveloped Parker into a tight hug squealing loudly, pulling her away from Eliot. Eliot growled and rolled his eyes.

"Beth! Oh my god, it's so good to see you again!" Parker smiled and hugged back awkwardly.

"So, who's he?" Ashley questioned, pointing at Eliot with an arched eyebrow.

"Well Ash, you should recognize me," Eliot pulled down his hood and revealed his face. Parker moved closer to his side and watched the expressions of shock cross over the Kane girls.

"CHRISTIAN!" Ashley and Trisha bellowed out loudly, running towards him, tears streaming down their faces, and hugging him tightly. Sobs emitted from both the girls as the clutched to Eliot. Cathy stood shell shocked, a hand over her gaping mouth as tears streamed down her face.

"Christian…oh my god…" Cathy whispered.

"You're alive…..after all these years…..you're alive…" Cathy broke down and sobbed hysterically.

"Parker, a little help here?" Eliot muttered. Parker helped Ashley and Trisha off of Eliot, who were still registering what was happening. Eliot knelt down in front of his mother and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry I never came…..I'm so sorry," Eliot helped her up and handed her a tissue. Cathy wiped her eyes and stared at Eliot. After everyone stopped crying, and everything calmed down, Cathy began to speak.

"Christian…how are you here? We thought you died!" Eliot chuckled bitterly and crossed his arms.

"Well to be frank, Chris did die. He died 12 years ago. I haven't seen that man in the mirror in years. All the things I did. He died along with it." He noticed the looks of confusion on the women's faces.

"I became Eliot Spencer. The government they killed Chris Kane, but they created Eliot Spencer. I did things that no man should have to do in any lifetime. They told me I couldn't contact my family. They would know. Plus they said if they connected the two, then they would target you. I couldn't let that happen." Cathy nodded her head silently and stared at Eliot.

"I'm still gonna call you Chris son, I don't care if it's Eliot or Christian, I don't give a damn," Eliot chuckled, a small smile framing his face.

"Well as shocked as everyone is with Chris bein' back, I'm starvin'," Lindsey patted his stomach dramatically and feigned hunger. Eliot rolled his eyes.

"I have dinner sittin' out. You two hungry?" Cathy questioned, pointing to Eliot and Parker. They nodded their heads and followed Cathy into the kitchen.

"Everything looks the same…One of the only places where I was happy as a child…." Parker trailed off.

"Yea, we hadn't done much too it. It hasn't needed any repairs or anything. If I did, I would just have your brother fix it." Eliot nodded his head. Parker sat down on one of the bar stools and watched as Eliot helped Cathy set the table for dinner.

"My god, this is something I have been dyin' to have for years. I truly home cooked meal," Eliot exclaimed. Parker chuckled and turned towards him.

"So you're saying that yours isn't as good? Both of y'alls taste pretty spot on,"

"It ain't the same though babe," Parker rolled her eyes

"And why is that Eliot? Tell me." Parker crossed her arms and stared at Eliot with a blank face he knew all too well.

"It just ain't the same. Trust me. You tell me the difference when we eat it alright?" Eliot walked over to her and pecked her cheek and she pouted.

"Whatever," Cathy watched the pair with a bemused smile.

"So what exactly have you been doing all this time?"

"The past five years, I've been working with my team. We go together in Chicago, and I hadn't seen Parker in a few years, and well let's just say that after that, something started up."

"Parker?" Cathy said confused. Parker saw the look of confusion cross her face.

"Beth I mean, god I've been callin' her Parker for over a decade now. Old habits are hard to break," Eliot chuckled.

"Anyways, my team, we help people when the law can't. The Hacker, The Thief which is Beth, the Hitter, which is me, and our Mastermind and Grifter. We've never been able to not help a client. It's based in Boston. When Lindsey came to town…" Eliot trailed off.

"Me an' Chris's past, which is extremely private, Lindsey accidentally ended up revealing it in the middle of out brief." Parker explained, crossing her arms and glaring at Lindsey with a smile on her face.

"Oops?"

"Anywayyyyyyyys, what do you guys want for Christmas?" Eliot questioned. Parker took the seat beside him and listened intently. Eliot already has a gift in mind for Parker and Lindsey.

"Honestly, I don't know. Every Christmas hasn't been the same…" Ashley said quietly. Eliot frowned guiltily.

"Oh. Well I think I'm going to head into bed now. I've lost my appetite." Eliot said quietly. Parker followed Eliot after excusing herself too. They went into the old guest room and Eliot sat on the bed and leaned back, putting his arms behind his head.

"It seems so surreal," Parker sat down beside Eliot cross legged.

"We should buy them gifts." Eliot looked up at Parker with a blank face.

"I was actually thinking of doing that…" Eliot trailed off.

"I mean they haven't had a proper family Christmas in over a decade according to Lindsey. It's the least I could do." Parker nodded her head.

"Why don't we go out in a bit and get them then?" Eliot nodded his head. Eliot stood up and stretched before leaving the room with Parker right behind him. Eliot saw Cathy in the kitchen, putting dishes up while Lindsey, Ashley, and Trisha were sitting in the living room watching a movie.

"Uh, Mom… Me an' Parker gotta head and. We have to do some shopping. We'll be back in a few hours so don't worry," Cathy nodded her head and watched as Eliot and Parker left in the Camaro. Eliot and Parker arrived in the small town a half hour later and where walking hand in hand looking at the shops.

"Ok, I was thinking maybe get the girls some jewelry? You can do that since I know that's your specialty, and I guess I'll get the other gifts?" Parker nodded her head, pecked Eliot on the cheek and walked off towards the jewelry store. There was a local art store which Eliot planned on getting to before it closed. He fingered the wad of cash he kept in his pocket. He walked into the art stored and grinned. He walked over towards the sketch books and eyed them. He ended up getting a few Strathmore sketchbooks. A young girl walked up to him.

"Need any help finding anything sir?" Eliot shook his head.

"Nah. I'm picking out a Christmas present for my fiancé. She loves art." Eliot smiled to himself and watched as the girl walked back to the counter. He was looking at the assortment of charcoal pencils and graphite there was to choose from. He ended up just buying one of every kind, not knowing what was best. He went a grabbed a hand basket from the front of the shop and placed everything that he managed to hold in his hands into the basket. He set down the basket near the cashier and grabbed another and went straight towards the paint section. He grabbed an assortment of acrylic, oil, and water color paint while taking a couple different packages of brushes ranging from small to big. He grabbed a couple dozen canvases and walked up to the cashier with everything he had. The young girl had wide eyes as she stared at everything he had set onto the counter.

"Did you find everything you needed?" Eliot chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yea. Didn't know what to get to I just got a bit of everything." The girl eventually finished ringing up the items and Eliot pulled out a few bills.

"309.58 Mister." Eliot nodded and handed her three crisp hundred dollar bills, and a ten.

"Keep the change," Eliot smiled and picked up the bags and left the store. He walked up to his car and put the art supplies in the trunk. He covered them up with an old tarp he kept in there, well the one he and Sophie bought to scare their 'new neighbors' from a couple jobs before. He went to one of the local cooking supply store, which in his case was heaven and grinned contently. On the other side of town Parker was staring at the display if jewelry with a gleam in her eye. She walked up to the jeweler with a smile on her face.

"Can I have a pair of those yellow diamond earrings?...Oh could I also get that ring, yea the one with the red diamond, and a diamond bracelet. Yea that one. Alright. Here," Parker said as she handed the jeweler a wad of cash and waited as he counted. He handed her a few bills and then went to get the jewelry. He grabbed a couple of gift boxes to put them into. He handed them to Parker who smiled widely.

"Thanks!" Parker exclaimed, walking out the door a grin on her face. _Ok, I just got Ashley, Trisha, and Cathy's present. I already have what I'm getting Eliot and all there's left is Lindsey! _Parker thought as she walked out the door of the jewelry store. She hid the jewelry in her inside coat pocket and glanced around with a thoughtful look on her face.

"What should I get Lindsey…..?" Parker pondered as she walked around the small town, looking at all the different shops. She saw a bookshop come into site and grinned. She entered the show and saw rows and rows of books.

"Hey, excuse me, where can I find a copy of The Great Gatsby?" They had a handful of books in a glass case, which Parker assumed were first addition and grinned.

"Hey are these for sale? The copies in the glass cases?" The cashier glanced at her.

"Yea. Why?" Parker walked up towards it.

"How much is it?" The man walked over to her.

"It's ain't a first addition copy, but it is a fairly old one." The man explained. Parker nodded her head and eyed the book.

"I'll give you a thousand dollars for it," The mans eyes widened and he nodded his head.

"Yea, sure Miss. Here," The man quickly moved the glass cover of the case and set it down. He gingerly grabbed the books out of its case and set it down as he returned the book cover.

"Also, do you happen to have any copies of any war books, anything of that nature?" The man nodded his head and handed Parker a few books from a couple shelves over. Parker went to grab another bill and the man shook his head.

"What you gave me is enough Miss….."

"Parker. I'm Parker." Parker smiled.

"Well, you seem new around here Parker. I know most of the locals 'round this town." Parker smiled bitterly.

"Just visitin'. Used to live here though. That was another lifetime ago though. You wouldn't remember." Parker frowned and looked down at her feet.

"You know the Kane's right?" The man nodded his head.

"Yea, such a sad thing. Lost Chris over a decade ago. Tore 'em apart. They haven't been the same since. Lindsey still believes he's alive though, just a gut feelin' if ya know what I'm talking 'bout." Parker nodded her head.

"Yea…I do. I still miss him. He was one of my only friends I had before I left. I decided to visit Cathy and the girls since it's been awhile." Parker looked at the books then thanked the book keeper, waved and left.

* * *

Eliot was standing in the middle of the isle with a cart beside him as he looked through different varieties of cooking ware. His cart was already partially filled with other items, for his personal use and for a gift to his mother. He grinned and went to the check out and paid for everything, cash only once again. He notice Parker waiting outside the door with a sly look on her face.

"Darlin' how long you been standin' out here for?" Parker shrugged.

A few minutes, knew you would come here last, and I saw you in there so I waited." Eliot nodded his head. Parker silently followed him to the car and slid into the passenger seat.

"You get everythin' babe?" Eliot asked as he slid into the front seat and watched as Parker pulled out three little boxes. Eliot narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't steal them did you?" Parker frowned.

"No! You know I don't do that anymore." Eliot gave her a knowing look which she returned with a small laugh.

"How much was it?" Parker shrugged.

"It was a couple thousand. Didn't pay attention. You can look at the receipt though if ya like," Eliot nodded his head and smirked.

"Yea…yea, I gotta stop by the market though. I plan on makin' a lot of goodies and a big breakfast for everyone. Least I could do, y'know?" Parker nodded her head and grinned.

* * *

The next morning Eliot saw Ashley come down stairs looking around warily.

"Whas'that smell?" Eliot chuckled and motioned to the plates of steaming cookies surrounding them, covered in decorations, and the plates of steaming breakfast sitting on the island.

"Grab whatever ya want Ash, I made it for all y'all. Least I could do considerin'," Ashley nodded her head and grabbed a plate and sat on the stool. Over the half hour, everybody came out, at the smell of the food and was quite pleasantly surprised by all the food, and the vast amount of presents under the tree. Sure they all gave each other small presents and set them out the night before, they just weren't prepared for all the other presents that appeared.

"Did you guys do this?" Cathy exclaimed surprised. Eliot and Parker nodded their heads and followed them into the living room, abandoning the breakfast table. Eliot grabbed the long, narrow box, and a medium size box and set them down beside him. Parker looked down and gasped.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooh! I have a present!" Parker squealed excitedly, clapping enthusiastically. Eliot chuckled and nodded his head. It was in a rather large box and Parker grabbed it and shook it excitedly. She set it down and tore it open excitedly and grinned. She pulled out the little boxed filled with art tools and looked at Eliot.

"Thanks Babe," Parker leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"Your other presents back in Boston. Be patient." Parker pouted and crossed her arms. Ashley opened the small box that was in her hand and gasped.

"Where did you guys get this? It's so beautiful. I've always wanted these…" Ashley trailed off, pulling the long brown curly hair out of her face, blue eyes shining brightly. Ashley hugged Eliot and Parker tightly.

"Thanks you guys, really. Thanks," Ashley slipped the diamond bracelet on her wrist and opened her other presents. Cathy and Trisha's reactions were the exact same as Ashleys, which Eliot was grateful for. Parker bent down and grabbed a small wrapped object and handed it to Lindsey.

"It may not be what you wanted, but if I remember correctly you and Eliot both love reading, and I didn't know what you like so I got you that. Eliot do you think he would like it? Do ya? Do ya?" Parker began rambling. Eliot pulled her close to his side, which calmed her vastly.

"Well let's see what he thinks darlin'," Lindsey took off the wrapping paper and looked at it.

"What is it? It's too f-"

"Stop bein' an ass man." Eliot wacked his bare chest and he shot up.

"Hey dude, not cool! So not cool." Lindsey rubbed his chest and looked at Parker as she chuckled.

"Thanks Parker," He said brightly.

"I've always wanted to read it."

"Chris, why won't you open your gifts now?" Eliot nodded his head and opened the medium size box and grinned at Parker. A new collection of books. Just what he needed.

"Thanks Parks,' Eliot smiled. Parker grinned excitedly.

"Open the other! Open it! Open it! Parker grabbed it and shoved it into Eliot's lap. Eliot opened it and picked up the long object, still obscured from is view by being placed in a silk case. He pulled the silk casing back and gasped.

"Parker is this what I th-" Parker nodded her head excitedly. Eliot was shocked, and gaped at the sword. He pulled it out of the sheath partially and looked at the base of it before looking back at Parker.

"My other Hanzo sword…" Eliot said softly, staring at the sword with a loving look.

"Where did you find this Parker? I thought I lost this back in Myanmar." Eliot pulled it out of the sheath fully and grinned.

"Well Eliot. You aren't the only retrieval specialist. You do remember what I do for a living right?" Eliot smirked and nodded.

"Thanks Parker, I really 'preciate this."

"Now that the Chris is done fawnin' over that damn thing, I'm eating," Lindsey exclaimed. He hopped up from his spot beside Parker and sat down on the bar stool, and began finishing his breakfast.

"So far, as of late, this is one of the best Christmases I've had in years," Parker exclaimed. Eliot smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

I got bored. This happened. Read review! I hope y'all liked this!


End file.
